


pampered

by panlesters



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Phan, M/M, Tickling, and incredibly disgustingly soft, early phan, physical affection, playing with hair, this is just purely self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 07:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panlesters/pseuds/panlesters
Summary: Phil's never really known how tactile a person he is until he's met Dan, and he has a sudden need for physical affection.





	pampered

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is just,,, really fluffy. i don't even have anything to say about it, it's just incredibly soft. i'm feeling soft tonight.  
> enjoy!

Phil never really knew how tactile a person he was until he met Dan. He's always liked human touch: always accepting a hug from his mum, always enjoyed having a haircut. But it increases tenfold around Dan.

Maybe Dan brings it out of him. He's pretty tactile, too. Phil hadn't ever had one of his friends lean their head on his shoulder until Dan does one day while they're watching Buffy. He remembers Martyn resting his head on his shoulder when they were younger and tired in the backseat of the car, but that was always just an annoyance to him. Dan's head is a comforting weight, it fills his insides with warmth and comfort. He rests his head on top of Dan's and feels Dan's muscles relax as he fully begins to melt into Phil's side. A hand reaches into Phil's lap and intertwines with his fingers. Dan's head turns and he presses a kiss into Phil's shoulder. Phil can feel Dan's smile through his shirt and turns his head to return the gesture with lips on the top of Dan's head. They're shifting positions and then Phil's arm is around Dan as they lean back on the wall. He allows his fingers to trace light lines into Dan's bare arm and he feels Dan sigh contentedly against him.

"You okay there?" Phil murmurs softly. Dan doesn't look up but Phil feels him nod.

"Feels nice," Dan replies. Phil can feel goosebumps start to make an appearance on Dan's arm and smirks a little.

"I like it," Phil replies. And he does. He likes giving Dan affection. He wants to shower Dan in as much affection as he possibly can. He's not ready to tell Dan yet that he loves him, but he likes that he can express it without words in these little touches. 

His hand moves from Dan's arm to the nape of his neck, where Phil runs his fingers through the soft, almost-curly hair that sits there. He lets his hand run higher, petting the hair at the top of Dan's head gently. He gives it an experimental light tug and Dan whines a little. 

"Don't do that again if you want me to be able to concentrate on the rest of this episode," Dan warns teasingly. Phil smirks and tugs again. Dan doesn't give him a chance to laugh before he's turned and pinned him to the bed, licking into his mouth and breathing in whatever laughs Phil has left. 

 

* * *

 

 

It confuses Phil when he wakes up one day feeling like he needs some affection. He's used to wanting to give out as much affection as he possibly can. But today he can just feel a need in his chest to maybe be pampered a bit. He rolls over to Dan next to him, who is still sleeping soundly. He looks soft and comfortable, and Phil just wants a cuddle right now. He reaches over and tucks himself below Dan's arm, throwing his own arm over Dan's chest and letting his head rest on Dan's shoulder. He feels Dan stir beneath him, an arm coming round behind him and squeezing. Phil closes his eyes and allows himself to soak in the skin-to-skin contact that's charging him right now. 

"Morning, you," Dan's voice rumbles. 

"Morning," Phil replies softly, nuzzling his nose into Dan's neck. Dan raises his eyebrow. 

"You okay there?" he asks fondly, giving Phil a quick scratch over his bare side, making Phil squirm but smile softly. 

"Mhm." He kind of hopes Dan will do that light tickle again. Maybe right now isn't the time to think about enjoying that. 

Instead, Dan takes a leaf out of the tactile Phil book and begins to draw shapes on Phil's forearm. He's never really done that before, since Phil is normally the one who doles out the physical affection, but Phil finds himself relaxing immensely into the touch. He feels like he could just fall asleep again right here. He doesn't know how to communicate to Dan that he's enjoying this, so he just hums quietly, almost too quiet for Dan to hear, and hopes that conveys the message enough. 

"Nice, isn't it?" Dan smiles. Phil hopes he enjoys giving Phil affection as much as Phil is enjoying taking it. 

"Really nice," Phil croaks out. He's not good at this, talking about what he likes. It's embarrassing. He can talk about sex stuff with Dan without a problem, but this feels personal, more intimate and vulnerable in a way. He wishes he could ask Dan not to stop without sounding like a weirdo. In the end, the awkwardness gets the better of him and he allows Dan to roll out of bed to go find coffee. 

 

In the kitchen, seeing Dan standing with his back to him makes Phil want to slot himself behind, wrap his arms around Dan's body and let Dan's arms come down to cover his. He wants a kiss on his forehead and a snuggle down on the sofa. 

"Stop staring at my ass, Lester." 

Phil expects his face to heat up at that but he realises that, once he's started focusing again, his face is already hot. 

"M'not," he mumbles. 

"Oh yeah? Why would you be blushing like that if you weren't thinking about something pervy?" 

Phil feels himself turn redder then, like he's embarrassed that he's  _not_ thinking about Dan's butt right now. His arms self-consciously settle around his middle and he doesn't realise until Dan is making his way over to him, softly cooing and wrapping his arms around Phil. 

"What's gotten into you today?" Dan murmurs, "You're so... I don't know." 

Phil mutters something under his breath and Dan turns to him, frowning. 

"You what?" 

"I just want..." Phil sighs, knowing he can't really back out now. "Just want some affection. Y'know, I want... I want..." he's not even sure how to describe it. How can he say "I want you to touch me" without it sounding sexual? 

Dan seems to get the message, though. Dan always seems to be able to understand. 

"You want some pampering today, huh?" he asks softly, pressing a kiss to Phil's temple. Phil nods slowly, not meeting Dan's eyes. "Hey," Dan whispers, moving to kiss Phil's cheek. "It's okay. You can ask me for that any time." 

Phil nods and moves so his arms are hugging round Dan's waist. "Can you pamper me now?" he whispers, soft and small. It feels bold in a way that nothing has before. 

He feels Dan's arms tighten around him. "Of course." 

 

It's not long before they're curled up on the sofa, mugs of steaming coffee on the table in front of them, Phil's head in Dan's lap. He sighs contentedly as he feels fingers card through his hair. Nails scratch lightly behind his ears, fingertips put pressure on his scalp as they massage his head. He's not sure he's ever felt so relaxed in his life. He's so used to being the one doing all the touching, he's never stopped and let it be himself who gets to receive it. 

Dan's hands begin to travel down then, down to his neck and shoulders, where they're stopping to ghost trails that make Phil want to squirm. He doesn't want it to stop, though, so he forces himself to stay still. Dan must feel his rigidity, though, because his fingers stop their movements. 

"This okay?" Dan asks. 

"Tickles a little," Phil replies. 

"You like it?" Dan is asking so sincere, Phil wants so badly to be honest. He doesn't want to make things weird. 

His mouth opens and closes again. He doesn't want to look at Dan, in case his face gives him away, but he kind of feels like his actions already have. 

"Phil, you can tell me," Dan pushes his fingers back into Phil's hair. "I won't laugh or anything." 

"I like it." He's quiet, so quiet he hopes Dan can't hear him. He must, though, because his hand moves from Phil's hair back to his neck. "And..." this feels worse. He takes a deep breath. "When you did it this morning, I liked that too." He feels like he can hear Dan smirk, and he turns to hide his face in Dan's lap. He can still feel his neck going red, though. 

It doesn't take long before there are fingers lightly dusting along Phil's neck. This time, he allows himself to wriggle a little. 

"Are you okay with this?" Dan asks him, stopping his movements while he waits for confirmation. 

Phil doesn't move his face from Dan's legs but he nods slowly. He feels like it's dangerous, letting Dan know he actually enjoys this. 

It's definitely dangerous. Before he can think of anything else, there's another hand coming up to tickle lightly at Phil's neck and it's a lot. Phil's laughing then, rolling instinctively away while Dan's hands chase him. He's surprised himself with how much he enjoys this. He didn't expect tickling to come in the needing physical affection package deal. He's glad it does, though. He's rather fond of this package deal. 

 

It's been a strange day for exploration, Phil thinks as they settle in bed. He's left feeling a lot more comfortable and cared for than he would have expected considering how much of the day was spent with his face bright red from embarrassment. He feels a lot better now, though. Closer to Dan. Dan hasn't stopped, either. He's curled into Phil's side, a hand under his shirt, running his fingers through Phil's chest hair.

"I really like this, y'know," Dan says softly, breaking the silence. 

"What, my chest hair?"

"No," Dan snorts. "Well. Yeah. But... pampering you. I like making you feel like you're loved." 

"I like making you feel loved, too," Phil replies, finding Dan's hand through his shirt and giving a little scratch. 

"I love that," Dan agrees, "but I liked that I got to make today all about you. I wanna do that again some time." 

"You can do that any time," Phil smiles. "I won't be complaining." 

Dan rolls his eyes affectionately at that. Phil presses a kiss to his forehead and settles down. He feels like they've unlocked something new today. A new level of trust and vulnerability that Phil didn't really know was there. He's glad it is, though. And he's glad it's Dan's now, too. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! comments are always appreciated, come scream at me @ panlesters on tumblr


End file.
